youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Don Patch
Don Patch (首領パッチ, Don Patchi), also known as Poppa Rocks in the English manga, is a character from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Background Don Patch's name is a pun on "donpachi", the Japanese sound of machine gun fire, and the name of a Japanese confectionery similar to Pop Rocks, which is why he is named "Poppa Rocks" in the English translation of the manga. In the English translation of the anime, he is called Don Patch. He is an orange, round creature, possibly a parody of Sonic the Hedgehog or Ristar. He was the original leader (or "don") of the Hajike Gang, a group of rebels who oppose Tsuru Tsurulina IV. Don Patch has henchmen named KoPatch (Lil' Rocks in the English manga). He quits the Hajike Gang claiming that they never gave him space, but really so he could wig out more with Bo-bobo. In some episodes Don Patch or other characters will mention that he hasn't taken a certain medication of his, which indicates that he might be somewhat mentally ill but this hasn't been truly proven yet (and likely never will be). In the most recent (and possibly final) popularity poll of the series, he was the most popular character, and his Super form came in seventh. Personality Don Patch is a happy-go-lucky character, more so than anyone else on Bo-bobo's team. While facing extreme danger and the many powerful and troublesome threats in this world, he usually keeps his chin up and either finds or says something that completely destroys the mood of the battle or makes things even more bizarre. Most of his cheerfulness comes from his hajike-centered way of life, where he must always be doing something bizarre or else he'll be completely uncontrollable. Even during the most serious times, Don Patch can never take anything too seriously (nor can any of the other principal characters for that matter, save Beauty and Heppokomaru). Unfortunately, Don Patch's desire to consistently wig out or be the center of attention makes him narcissistic in nature. Whenever the focus isn't on him, he always tries to find some way to make everyone pay attention. His feelings are particularly seen this way towards his allies, of whom he finds himself more important than throughout the series. He tries to promote himself as main character over Bo-bobo, he tries to become the main heroine over Beauty, he even tries to force himself as greater than a similar ally, Tokoro Tennosuke. Usually, these streaks of attention-hogging are beaten away from Don Patch, either by being beaten up by an enemy, beaten up by Bo-bobo or even talked down upon by Beauty. Several other aspects of Don Patch's personality occasionally come into play whenever needed. Although he is no longer leader of the Hajike Gang, he still obtains great respect from hajike followers, including the KoPatch, and the human followers, Underboss and Hatenko. Don Patch uses these moments to show his leadership qualities, but usually they lead to him becoming bossy or self-serving. He has also exhibited a matronly side (and not just when he cross-dresses either), usually in care of his toy doll Ya-kun (Ya-ya), but occasionally in Hajike gags with Bo-bobo. And there are even moments where Don Patch does try to show a more serious side, but yet those usually end up as set ups for a joke. Relationships Don Patch holds close relationships despite his selfish personality. His followers views him as their loving father despite his dislike of their desire to be with him at all times. He is close friends with Softon and Hanpen. Despite Hanpen kidnapping him, Don Patch became his best friend. It was Hanpen who caused Don Patch to enter his most powerful form after he became the first to sacrifice himself to protect Don Patch. He appears to have a good friendship with Tokoro Tennosuke since both fight alongside Bo-bobo and often work together. He also works well with and cares for Hatenko though is a bit embarrassed by the affection he shows him. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo His relationship with Bo-bobo is an odd one. While the two have the same goal and have many fusions, Bo-bobo often lashes out at Don Patch for being stupid. Bo-bobo won't hesitate to use him as a shield or a weapon either. Don Patch doesn't really seem to care, despite this huge amount of disrespect. In fact, he views Bo-bobo as one of his closest friends, as it is Bo-bobo's death that allows him to become Dodon Patch! It has been acknowledged by Suzu that Bo-bobo needs Don Patch to help fight to the fullest potential and even Don Patch stated that they have a special bond and they work together. Beauty Don Patch doesn't seem to like Beauty at all. He often lashes out at her because he views himself as the heroine of the story! However, even this is debatable as he saved her a few times out of concern, so while he may want the spotlight to his own, he still views her as a friend. Heppokomaru Tokoro Tennosuke Softon Dengakuman Hatenko Torpedo Girl Hajike Gang Hanpen History Little is known about Don Patch prior to his first appearance in the story. Like Tennosuke, Don Patch appears to have always existed in the form which we've seen him: an orange spiked ball with arms and legs. (However, his ancestors are known to be rock candy.) It was in this form which he appeared to a younger Bo-bobo during a childhood skiing contest interrupted by Hair Hunters on behalf of the Hajike Gang. Similarly, he also appeared (unknowingly) to defend Bo-bobo from his older brother Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi as he began a Hair Hunt to take control of his home in the Hair Kingdom. The only possibility that Don Patch even had a childhood was inside the "Kids Area" of Hallelujah Land, where he became a smaller form with a hitman personality, but that is presumed to be a hajike take on a childhood instead of Don Patch's actual raising. The only actual thing truly known about Don Patch prior to meeting Bo-bobo in the modern era is that he has been the leader of the Hajike Gang for a long time, at least since Bo-bobo's childhood if not longer. He was known to have been declared the "King of Hajikelists" for an impressive period of 50 years in a row prior to the story. (in continuity, Rice became the King of Hajikelists during the original series with Bo-bobo subsequently taking the title for himself; while Hiragi is identified by the title in Shinsetsu) Under his guidance, the Hajike Gang (which consisted of himself, a horde of KoPatch and at least two humans) went around the Maruhage Empire driving people insane and practicing their crazy techniques. Usually, the Hajike Gang avoided all matters involving both the Maruhage and the rebels, preferring to keeping to themselves unless they want to wig out in public. However, Don Patch and the hajikelists had several enemies, both from evil hajikelists working for the empire or those that tried to make a similar identity such as H-Block's "Wig Gang", who weren't hajikelists themselves but merely were bald soldiers who wore wigs. However, when the Hajike Gang decide to scope out the Wig Bros at a local Hajike Festival, they encounter Bo-bobo and Beauty. Introduction Arc Upon his introduction from the Hajike Gang, Don Patch was found to be less energetic than he was thought to be. Upon re-energizing (with sodas), Don Patch almost believed that he was a hat! After realizing he wasn't he challenged Bo-bobo to a Hajike Contest. The theme was Christmas, and his Hajike Christmas story was about selling chikwa (churros in the dub) in the cold snowy streets. Bo-bobo's was better, because he lived it, and after a short battle, and seeing Beauty get captured, Don Patch and Bo-bobo went to the H-Block Base to defeat the leader of the Wig Gang (Wig Bros), Maitel. After the Hajike Village Festival, Don Patch came back to Bo-bobo and Beauty, in a box, as food, but was told that it was Graduation Day at the Hajike School. After an encounter with Bo-bobo and the Bears, Don Patch was able to graduate. It was after graduating, that Don Patch decided to come along with Bo-bobo and Beauty, and left the Hajike Gang behind. Along the way, Don Patch and his friends had a run-in with Kodebun, leader of the Hair Hunt Troops River Block. Don Patch had his thoughts read, and played with a cucumber, while Bo-bobo beat Kodebun. Wanting to be a leading actress, Don Patch was cast as "The Dog" in Bo-bobo's play-within-a-movie, "Love is a Rose wtih Thorns and Aphids, but You Gotta Prune the Danish." during the play's goings ons, Don Patch and Bo-bobo met the Ochazuke Alien (Mean Green Soup Alien in the dub), and was hit by the Ochazuke Beam (Mean Green Soup Beam in the dub) He madly craved Ochazuke (Rice Soup), and ran all through the forest, looking for it! He came upon a bear that was eating it, but was flung away. It was after the play was over, that Don Patch was okay, and he and Bo-bobo, and Beauty all left for their next adventure! C-Block's Aitsuhage Tower In De Mode City, Don Patch was hit by Gechappi's Hair Loss Beam, which, instead of it saying what it usually says, it says "Invincible Fort Zygus" ("Return to Sender" in the dub). He fought Gechappi inside a train, and lost using the Don Patch Sword (a green onion), but won successfully with the Don Patch Hammer (another green onion). In the anime, however, Don Patch didn't defeat Gechappi completely, as Bo-bobo finished Gechappi off. After defeating him, they were on their way to C-Block Base! A-Block Amusement Park Gunkan and Pomade Ring Hatenko, Purupu, and the Evil Blood Mansion Robo Block and Z-Block Hajike Block OVER and the Joke Killer Hallelujah Land Cyber City The Former Maruhage Empire The Playoff and the Reverse Maruhage Empire Ikarin Patch first appears during the fight against Halon Oni of the Reverse Maruhage Empire, after a powerful attack thrown by the enemy hits ally Hanpen, slicing his head into the shape of a crab. The power and shock of this attack manifests the typically happy-go-lucky warrior into anger, transforming him into this new form. Afterwards, he makes short work out of Halon. During the fight against the Reverse Leader Hydrate, Ikarin Patch returns, alongside Super Bo-bobo. With the duo's intense powers, it would seem that the reverse leader has finally met his match. However, the two fight over who gets to defeat Hydrate. They settle it by having a bonsai-cutting contest, where Don Patch is the winner. He then deals a crippling blow to Hydrate, but Bo-bobo is the one who beats him. The Hair Kingdom During the fight with Bi-bibi, Don Patch witnesses Bo-bobo killed by his own brother. After everyone else (save Tokoro Tennosuke and himself) have been defeated, Bi-bibi looks behind him to see a calm Don Patch reading Bo-bobo number 3. Suddenly, Don Patch's anger reaches extreme levels at this time, both due to the "death" of his friend Bo-bobo and the final realization that Bo-bobo was the real main character of the whole series, and not him! His power goes well beyond Ikarin Patch, and evolves into Dodon Patch, a new powerful form, strong enough to hold off and do damage to the seemingly unstoppable Bi-bibi until Bo-bobo's subsequent revival from death to defeat his brother. Despite no longer being Bi-bibi's main opponent, he still contributes some damage to the attack. Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Ikarin Patch continues to appear even in the second series of the manga. While fighting the Maruhage Academy's Four Heavenly Kings, Don Patch's allies have their Shinken abilities disabled, leaving them defenseless. The Four continue to cause problems for the rebels (especially after their leader Zuno activates his demon form), until Don Patch finally turns into Ikarin Patch once again, only to be smashed by Zuno. Luckily, Don Patch takes no damage, and after taking out the lesser three Kings, Ikarin Patch single handedly defeats Zuno. During the fight against the new Daioh, Bo-bobo's counterpart, Black Bo-bobo, absorbs him and creates a new fusion called Gemini Bo-bobo. This fusion, rather than help the rebels, harms them repeatedly! Finally having been provoked enough, Ikarin Patch appears once again, and challenges the evil fusion. At first, his attacks have little effect, while he takes a large amount of damage, but Don Patch hits Gemini Bo-bobo in the stomach and separates the evil fusion, which leads to a new Bobopatchnosuke fusion. Video Games Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Nosehair Technique - Explosive Hanage Shinken Boss Stats: Ally Base Stats: Don Patch is first encountered as a boss in Hajike Village, but becomes an ally shortly after when Beauty is kidnapped by Tarashi of H-Block. Once you return to Hajike Village after defeating H-Block, you re-recruit Don Patch in a recreation of the Hajike School scene from the manga. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Explosive Battle Hajike Wars My Height, 150 Meters (オレの身長150メートル): *'Vs. Heppokomaru': *'Vs. Softon': *'Vs. Tokoro Tennosuke': *'Vs. Dengakuman': *'Vs. Torpedo Girl': *'Vs. Serviceman': *'Vs. Hatenko': *'Vs. Gunkan': *'Vs. OVER': *'Vs. Halekulani': *'Vs. Denbo': *'Vs. Bo-bobo': *'Epilogue': Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape! Hajike Royale Alternate Identities Patchimi (パチ美): Also known as Patches in the dub, Patchimi is Don Patch's frequently used female persona. Often appearing at the most awkward of moments, Patchimi is often used as a hajike gag, but also serves as Don Patch's way of trying to upstage Beauty as the main heroine. In this persona, Don Patch also spends a great deal of time with his doll, Yakkun. During certain occasions, Don Patch would wear a female wig or would team up with Bo-bobo (Boboko) or Tokoro Tennosuke in their female personas. Panty Hunter L (パンティーハンターL) Also known as Love Hunter Y (ラブハンター Y) in the anime, this persona is modeled after the stereotypical look for Japanese thieves. Panty Hunter L was first seen in Iguana Town trying to steal panties. However, he was caught by Bo-bobo and was tied to a cross.Bo-bobo Chapter 52 This persona (or at least one similar to it) appeared once again in Halekulani's "Death Money Board Game". Here, it was seen rumaging through Halekulani's money... only to once again steal a pair of panties. Abilities & Powers Main Abilities Don Patch is first and foremost a powerful hajikelist: as the former leader of the Hajike Gang, he excels in battles where, like Bo-bobo, he utterly confuses his opponent to submission. Many of his confusing attacks vary wildly from joining the bad guy to turning into a female to doing the most outlandish and absurd things possible. Most of his Hajike attacks seem to be alongside Bo-bobo, who usually takes the lead in the creation of a hajike style with Don Patch following along. However, there have been many times where Don Patch either takes the main initiative or fights alone, throwing around his confusing hajike style to anyone who stands in his way. Other than his hajike abilities, Don Patch does have various other attack abilities at his disposal. One of his most frantic attacks involves the use of his fists to pulverize his enemy in a rapid-fire attack. He occasionally can extend the spikes around his body to pierce anyone standing within his radius. Another of his more well known abilities is a power of transformation, where Don Patch transforms into another object that assists either in battle or in his hajike maneuvers. It is through transformation that he can also fuse with Bo-bobo, turning into a tiny piece of candy that the afro warrior can slip through his mouth and absorb through the power of his hajike style and his Fist of the Nosehair. Finally, Don Patch has been known to use weapons, but usually all of the weapons that he carries around are actually green onions that he thinks is a weapon (such as the Don Patch Sword or the Don Patch Hammer). ''Don'' Patch (Ikarin Patch) (怒んパッチ, Don Patchi), also known as Ikarin Patch, and Professional Patch in the English dub. A transformed state of Don Patch and a parody of the Super Saiyan transformation from Dragon Ball Z. Don Patch manifests only when Don Patch is at his angriest. Perhaps one of the most powerful of Don Patch's many abilities is a transformation where he becomes "Don Patch", a "seemingly" serious warrior with tremendous power. Don Patch activates this form with anger, particularly from a situation where nearly everything appears hopeless or due to a tragic loss. When his anger manifests, Don Patch's body turns completely yellow while his eyes become more outlined and serious (compared to the wide eyes of the typical orange-colored creature). His spikes become more smooth and hair-like. He has two torn-up, black wristbands on his gloves. On top of improved speed, strength, and reflexes, Don Patch's main attack is generating a pine-cone like structure from his palms, which he uses to painfully jab at his opponents. Although powerful on his own, Don Patch becomes even more powerful the angrier he becomes, gaining more power and occasionally a change of clothing with each form of his anger. Occasionally, the Kopatch of the Hajike Gang assist in increasing his anger, allowing him to step on them and making them call him names to increase his anger power. Attacks: *'Bamboo-Shoot Sword' (タケノコソード)/Pine Cone Sword: *'Oyabin Rush' (おやびんラッシュ)/Super Angry Patch: Variations of Don Patch: Attacks * Prukogi (プルコギ Purukogi)/Wig Out: * Transform: Turns into a Shuriken/Ninja Star, a monster etc. and wield their ability. Used against Bo-bobo. * Don Patch Shuriken Attack (首領パッチ手裏剣アタック Don Pacchi Shuriken Atakku)/Don Patch Ninja Star Attack: After turning into a Shuriken Don Patch attacks the enemy multiple times at high speed. Used against Bo-bobo. Don Patch can also use this attack as Super Patch in Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars. * Thousand Needles (針千本 Harisenbon)/Porcupine Power: His quills expand (some fans claim he turns into a porcupine) and strike the enemy. Used against Wig Bro members. * Don Patch Sword (ドンパッチソード Don Pacchi Soodo): Don Patch uses a green onion to attack an opponent. Used against Gechappi, Chuunosuke, Indus Guy, and T-500. * Don Patch Hammer (ドンパッチハンマー Don Pacchi Hanmaa): Exactly like Don Patch Sword, only a different name. Used against Gechappi. * Becoming Candy: Don Patch turns into candy for fusions purposes. * C Attack (Ｃアタック Shii Atakku): Don Patch tackles the enemy. Used against Beauty. * Don Patch Kick (首領パッチキック Don Pacchi Kikku): A kick. Used against Rice. * Don Patch Headbutt (首領パッチ頭突き Don Pacchi Zutsuki): A headbutt. Used against Rice. * Tickle Attack (くすぐりアタック Kuzukuri Atakku)/Secret Tickling Attack: Don Patch's quills grow and become hairlike to tickle the enemy. Used against Over, but Tokoro Tennosuke is tickled instead while using Amoeba Airspace. * Shimitare Blues (しみったれブルース Shimittare Buruusu)/Fist of Bruce Lee: Punches the enemy multiple times. It's his strongest attack and always defeats the enemy it is used on (Strong enough to defeat even some "Four Heavenly Kings"). Used against Lamune, Kinen, Purupu, and T-500. Don Patch can also use this attack as Super Patch but with far more power. * Double Dragon Tusk Killing Attack (双龍牙斬烈破)/Explosion of the Double Dragon Fang: Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke take on odd animation and uppercut the enemy, causing an explosion. Used Halekulani. * Sword of Cleansing Light: When in ghost form on Saturday's Ghost Wars during Wonderful 7 Day Trial Offer, Don Patch attacks with a sword of light. * Idiot Ball (バカボール Baka Booru)/Dumb Bell Ball: Don Patch summons a dumb face that makes any one it touches the smartest student by cheating (in a class of bears in the anime). Used against Dengakuman. * Needlework: Extends his needles to attack everyone within the immediate area. Used against Pana, but also attacked Bo-bobo, and Tokoro Tennosuke. * Hell's Spike Roller (地獄のトゲローラー Jigoku no Toge Rooraa)/Spikey Spin Attack: After entering his crayon box-like form, Don Patch's head spins then impales the enemy. Used against Super Rabbit and Despair-kun. * Gold Digger Attack/Take Me On A Shopping Spree Attack: Patches and female Tokoro Tennosuke try to sweet talk the enemy into taking them on a shopping spree. * Don Patch Extract (首領パッチエキス Don Pacchi Ekisu)/Patch Potion: Don Patch removes one of his spikes and uses a potion inside to cause the enemy to think what Don Patch thinks. Used against Shibito. * Double Summer Man Punch (W夏おやじパンチ Daburu Natsu Oyaji Panchi)/Double Summer Surfer Dude Punch: When Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke become Summer Surfers Dudes, they punch the enemy. * Homing Blackboard Eraser (ホーミング・黒板消し Hoomingu Kuroita Keshi)/Blackboard Eraser Attack: Don Patch throws two blackboard erasers at the enemy as homing projectile. Used against Giga. * Tricky Bridge (開橋)/Bridge Up: Don Patch goes to the brigde controls and lifts the road up. Used against Gorgon, Rocco, Jūbei, Shaina, Bo-bobo, Beauty, Heppokomaru, Softon, and Tokoro Tennosuke. * Dreams Do Come True!!/Revenge of the Red Piñata: Don Patch becomes an enraged ashura and attacks the enemy from behind. * Don Patch's Strange Animals Night Parade of a Hundred Demons (首領パッチの幻獣百鬼夜行 Don Pacchi no Chinjuu Hyakki Yakkou)/Mr. Patch's Train of Pain is Insane: Don Patch attacks with strange animals. Used against Goemon Ishikawa. * Homing Meatballs/Meatball Missiles: Don Patch and the meatballs turn into rockets and attack the enemy. Used against Hanpen. * Land-Surfer's Blues/Surf On Your Friend's Back: Don Patch charges to the enemy while riding Tokoro Tennosuke. Used against Hanpen. * Rakugo and Whip (落語アンドムチ Rakugo ando Muchi): * Fifth-Level Devil Kick (鬼の五段蹴り): * Neck Obliqueness Jumping Descending Enzui (首ななめ飛び込み打ちおろし延髄): Don Patch kicks the enemy. Used against Hell Dolphin. * Phys-Ed 3rd-Period Repetitious Side-Jumping: * Speed-of-Sound Tokoroten Jet (音速ところてんジェット): Video Game Attacks Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Nosehair Technique - Explosive Hanage Shinken Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle Don Patch Drop (首領パッチ落とし, Don Patch Otoshi): Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors Regular Attacks: Hajike Techniques: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale Trivia *Don Patch's "habitat" is the swamp （世界珍獣カードによる）.Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Hajike Festival - V Jump Books *Don Patch's favorite food is cola, which is considered a hajike essential.Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Hajike Festival - V Jump Books *Don Patch's least favorite food is ochazuke, because it's western food school.Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Hajike Festival - V Jump Books *Don Patch's biggest rivals are BeautyBobobo-bo Bo-bobo Hajike Festival - V Jump Books and former president Bill ClintonBobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle - V Jump Books. *持ち歌：ハジケ街道恋吹雪Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Hajike Festival - V Jump Books *心のつぶやき：あの小娘には負けない！ *Don Patch dislikes nail clippers who scatter their nail clippings.Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon *Don Patch is based on konpeito, a Japanese candy similar to the candy, pop rocks. Which is why he is called Poppa Rocks in the English manga. *There are small hints in Sawai's follow-up manga post-Bo-bobo, Chagecha, that Don Patch has taken a new identity as Mysterious Tiger Mask, a student at Gekiatsu High. However, he would deny any accusations made by characters that there is anything familiar about him, in particular anything that would connect him with the Bo-bobo character. *In the latest popularity poll, Don Patch was voted the #1 favorite character. *Aside from Bo-bobo and Beauty, Don Patch is the only character to appear in every episode of the anime. *The Super can also be read as "Ikarin", since the kanji used, 怒 (Ikaru), represents the Japanese word ikari or "angry" (the kanji is read in this form as "do", which followed by the "n" hiragana spells out Don Patch's name). *Because he changes into this form at the most desperate of times (and the fact that he turns yellow) points even more toward the fact that Don Patch is spoofed off "Sonic the Hedgehog", because not only does he look like him, but both he and Sonic turn yellow when in their "super forms". In turn, these are a parody/tribute to the "Super Saiyans" of Dragonball Z. Dodon Patch seems to be based off of the all-powerful "Super Saiyan 3". *Despite technically being Don Patch (who was voted in 1st place), Ikarin Patch was still voted 7th place in the last popularity contest. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. References Category:Hajikelists Category:Rebels Category:Non-Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Bobobo Characters Category:Characters